


Just a Child

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I ruined it before you could.” Peter’s words bite into Stiles’ heart and he can’t believe his ears.</p>
<p>or the one where Peter breaks up with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [ twrarepairnetwork's](http://twrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/137481905069/introducing-stiles-stilinski-rarepair-week-what) Stiles Stilinski Rarepair Week.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, so let me know and I'll fix them I promise!

Stiles stands in the loft. He is drenched from standing out in the rain. The biggest storm in Beacon Hills history is roaring outside but inside it’s quiet enough to hear a pin drop.  The harsh patter of rain batters the windows but not one word is spoken between the two of them.

Peter stands facing the window watching the chaos outside, a tumbler in his hand and tension runs up and down his back.

“I don’t understand Peter,” Stiles starts. His face is dry but his cheeks stay wet with tears that won’t seem to stop. “What happened between us?” His hair is flat against his forehead and his clothes cling to his body but he doesn’t care. He just wants to know why Peter broke up with him.

“Stiles,” Peter sighs and turns around to look at the younger man.

“Don’t do that,” his head shakes because he knows what he’s going to say. “Don’t you dare try and use that excuse again!” They’ve had this argument a hundred times before and if Peter utters those words he’s going to lose his damn mind.

“We both know it’s true though!” Peter raises his voice and Stiles can’t believe his ears. “We can’t be together!  I’m old enough to be your father and the fact that your father could have me arrested for statutory rape at any moment isn’t worth it to me.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Stiles’ voice is wavering with rage, hot tears still rolling down his cheeks.

“That’s bullshit until you find someone more age appropriate and leave me. Because let’s face it, you’re going places. You’re going to go off to college and meet a nice senior and fall in love and forget all about me. I’m just your experiment. I’m nothing but a good time to you,a little adventure and you’ll leave at the first chance you get. I’m just someone you’ll mention offhandedly to whomever you marry. I ruined it before you could.” Peter’s words bite into Stiles’ heart and he can’t believe his ears.

“You really think that? You think that I would leave you after all we’ve been through? I don’t give a fuck if you’re old enough to be my dad, because I love you! I have loved you since we first met! I don’t know why that is so hard for you to comprehend!” Stiles balls up his fists and marches to stand chest to chest with his boyfriend. “I don’t give a fuck what you think is best for me, because the truth is that you are the best thing for me. The fact that you can entertain the idea of me falling in love with anyone else is insulting to me.” Stiles pokes Peter’s chest to make his point. It does nothing to move the older man but Peter still looks hurt by it.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re going to leave me. You’re smart, talented, gorgeous… You have the world in your hands and soon you’ll realize that I’m nothing compared to others out there.” Peter lowers his eyes to Stiles’ mouth.

“Who the hell said I was leaving? Why would I go anywhere without you?” Stiles’ clothes are drying as the minutes pass, his hair starts to stand back up too. “You’re it for me, I will never find someone else to fall in love with because I fell so incredibly hard for you. I won’t go anywhere where you can’t follow.”

Peter has tears forming at his eyes as he looks to Stiles’ eyes. “You’re a child Stiles. You don’t know what you want. You don’t want me. You’ll figure that you as soon as you get to wherever you’re going.”

Stiles freezes, and his breath hitches, “I can’t believe you just said that to me.” He has never been so insulted. A child? He wasn’t a child, he was old enough to know that he loves Peter.

“It’s the truth and if you had any respect for yourself you’d realize it’s true and get the fuck out of here!”

They’re close, only a few inches more and they would be kissing. Stiles can’t think of anything except how he’s going to convince Peter that he’s in this for the long haul, despite everything, he wanted nothing more than to be with Peter.

“I love you so much,” Stiles says, he lets his face relax and looks into Peter’s eyes. “I would never do something to hurt you, but if you don’t want to be with me, I’m not going to force you.” He stands and waits a moment, waiting for a response.

Seconds pass, and nothing but the sound of their breath fills the air, the rain outside pounding and thrashing the windows. A bolt of lightning floods the room and a crash of thunder follows but nothing is said between the two men. He can see Peter’s eyes well up with tears and his Adam’s apple bob in his neck as he tries to keep his breathing calm.

“Okay,” he can’t stop his own tears falling as he walks out the door and slides it closed.

There is a yell that turns into a cry from the other side of the door as soon as it clicks closed. Stiles let’s out a sob and runs down the stairs and back into the rain. The rain is still harsh and the dark sky makes it more obvious that things are being thrown in the loft that is filled with light.

The refuge of the Jeep doesn’t help, Stiles slams his hand on the steering wheel and lets out a yell of his own before breaking out into hysterical crying.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel thats I need to add more tags let me know! Let me know what you thought with a comment and a kudos!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
